Don't Forget
by glooberglag
Summary: A songfic. Its been almost a year since Cody had left her.The gaping hole in her heart still hurts. What happens when new twins who are exactly like them comes in? Will Cody come back or did he forget? Not good at summarizing Cody/Bailey London/Zack/Max
1. Don't Forget

_**I dont own anything****. Review.****  
****Based on song: Don't Forget by Demi Lovato  
(If you don't like the song, the story is better) Don't own anything.**_

**I mostly do stories based on songs. So if you like a particular song, request it in the reviews or send a message. I'll notify you if i made the story. And you can request which show/character you want it on. :) please enjoy the story: requested by xXTotallyGooberDude9106Xx**

* * *

**Did You Forget?**

London, Marcus, and Woody were sitting near the Smoothie bar while Zack was working.

"So what happened to _them_" London asked. Zack looked up.

"Oh Cody? Nah he's okay... I guess" he said, looking concerned at him.

"Really 'cause the way he acts in our cabin is strangely different, he is not a neat freak, he doesn't care what I say to him, and he just lays in bed staring at the wall" Woody added.

"Yeah I overheard Ms. T saying to Cody that she is close to lowering his grades, he's almost down to a C-, Bailey too"

"that is so unlike them, they _always_ gets straight A's. what _did _happen?"

"its weird... Bailey, is not talking to me about life on the farm, doesn't talk back to me, and basically does the same as Cody, stare up at the ceiling"

"Well someone has to talk to them"

"Not me!" all but Marcus said.

"hm? What are we talking about again?" he said taking his earphones off.

"You are going to talk to Cody, ask him what's wrong."

"No way! Not me!"

"too late, now go, tell us what he says as soon as he says it" they did not take no for an answer and pushed Marcus toward the cabins. Marcus went up to Cody's cabin and knocked.

"come in" a weak, faint voice said. Marcus twisted the knob and walked in. Cody was laying in bed staring at the wall. He looked around at the mess in the room, but ignored it.

"heyy, how's it going," Marcus said in a friendly voice. Cody stayed silent.

"c'mon Cody talk" At that, Cody sat up.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Now someone else has to talk to Bailey. Not me!" Zack said.

"Not me!" Woody said

"Not- shoot... okay not fair 'cause I didn't uh hear... so do over. Not it!"

Woody and Zack said nothing and glared at her.

"Go" they both said.

"oh... fine" she sighed, as she started walking away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"...but why? Is she mad at you or something?" Marcus asked, pacing.

"No, we are not mad at each other" Marcus took out his phone

**Create New Message- **_Cody and Bailey are __**not**__ mad at each other._

"so then what happened?" Marcus' phone rang.

**New Text Message from Zack- **_find out wat happened then?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

London knocked and entered.

"Bailey? Oh Bailey where are you?" she looked around and saw no sign of her roommate.

"In... In here" a faint voice said.

"Huh? Where I don't see you" She was still looking around and saw hair sticking out of the sheets on the bed.

"Bailey its hot in here, why are you cover in layers and layers of blankets and pillows?" London said fanning herself with her hand.

"I don't know I just felt like it... Why are you back so early?"

Ignoring her question, London walked around the room "so what's going on Bailey? How's it going"

"Eh..." the rest was sad mumbling.

"what did you say?" Bailey opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by London's ring tone.

**New Text Message- **_hey London what info do you got yet? __**Marcus**_

**Reply- **_nothing YET but im on it. What do you have so far_

"Londoon?" Bailey said trying to get London's attention. She looked away from her phone and put it in her purse.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here? Besides this being your room... the truth?"

"Okaay well I just wanna know what's going on between you and-"

Her phone went off.

**New Text Message- **_Ther not mad each other, Cody is obviously bummed still, and one more __Zack and Cody are moving back to Boston._

**Reply- **_why didn't Zack tell us?_

**Create New Message- **_Zack you didn't tell us you were moving? That was helpful info duh! __**Send to Zack M.**_

"me and...?"

"oh you and um Cody, what's going on?"

"Well Cody is moving back to Boston in the Tipton"

"Do you know why?"

"'cause there are some family issues at home. He told me and their mom needs to get another job but along with her original job at the Tipton. She needs Zack and Cody home, I think she needs more money for them to be on the ship, pay for cabins, go to school..." the rest was "blah, blah, blah" for London. She was relieved when her phone rang.

**New Text Message- **_I didn't think it wuz helpful. I thot they wudnt care so much so I didn't bother telling you guys._

**New Text Message- **_did you ask Zack yet? Do you now why there moving?_

London turned back to Bailey. "Umm excuse me for a sec" London sat in her bed texting.

**Reply- **_Ya Zack thot it wuznt important 2 tell. And Bailey told me evryting. Zack&Cody r movin cuz of their poorness._

**Reply- **_Zack! You should have told us! Now I know y ther sad :( but y r they not talking?_

**Create New Message- **_R we all done here? We could meet up and give info 2 each other.__** Sent to Zack M, Marcus L**_

**New Text Message- **_Meet at the Smoothie Bar in 5 minutes. Finish up talking. __**Zack**_

"So Bailey.." Bailey looked up.

"Is that all you wanna tell me about you and Cody, I mean I wanna help"

"He's leaving, I'm staying, we didn't officially say 'we broke up' we didn't do anything though"

"oh I see... when are they leaving?"

"In three days, we're trying to make the last days the best"

"By doing what exactly? Your both separated in your rooms doing nothing but being sad for yourselves. Literally make the last days best Bailey" London said with a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks for this talk London" London hugged Bailey, for the first time, she actually felt bad for her. She saw her wrist watch over Bailey's shoulder.

"ooh I have to go now, see you later, oh and meet up with Cody sometime, he might be dying to see you"

**(A/N Sorry London isn't really staying to her character in the show, I just think that stupid isn't exactly funny and sometimes her character is so stupid that its annoying. I'm just saying. You don't have to agree)**

She smiled and walked out the door to meet up with her friends. She saw Marcus, Woody, and Zack (out of his uniform).

"... so what do you know, Zack" Marcus said.

"We are leaving in 2 days and-"

"2? Bailey told me it was 3" London interrupted.

"No its in 2 days, Cody must've told her wrong" Zack took out his phone.

**Create New Message- **_Cody we are leaving in 2 days, not 3_

"London?"

"oh um I found out that Cody and Bailey didn't and wont exactly break up. "

"Yeah and they love each other but um they just wont talk or have any communication when they leave, he wouldn't tell me" Marcus added.

Woody interrupted, "Can I talk yeah? Okay well since Cody and Bailey were taken, I went to Tutweiler and Moesby, Tutweiler said that Addison and Josh are now the top students, Cody and Bailey are just average now. And Moesby said that Bailey has been ordering many sheets and pillows for some reason, I thought that would be important, and many maids are filing complaints about our room, most of the mess is Cody's now, not even mine." Cody and Bailey walked together side by side, hand in hand, and walked passed the four.

"I thought they were sad," Marcus whispered to Zack.

"I thought so too"

"Well they took my advice" London smiled, looking at the couple.

"Good job, London" they all said. London smiled a wider smile.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Somewhere We Went Wrong

**Remember I don't own anything. Review please. I want at least 5 reviews per chapter, mabye.**

**I mostly do stories based on songs, so if you like any particular song, make a request in the reviews or send me a message; you can also say which character/show you want to use the song on. :) I'll notify you if i did a story on your song. **

* * *

_Today, Zack and Cody are leaving to Boston. Cody and Bailey want to spend the last few hours together doing things they like._

Bailey, London, Woody, and Marcus walked Zack and Cody to the lobby.

"Bye guys" Woody said.

"Yeah we're gonna miss you"

"Well... See you next summer when school's done" London said happily.

"Bye guys! Keep in touch" Zack said while walking away. He was ready to get off the ship but he forgot Cody. He turned around and saw him in the lobby with Bailey.

"I'll miss you so much," Cody said.

"Don't forget me, okay?" They hugged and Cody walked out of the lobby. Bailey turned around, her head down, and she slouched. Once she saw her friends, she smiled and pretended to be okay. She turned back to the gangplank and leaned on the wall, still looking at Cody

_He just left, simply, as if without a care. He didnt say anything but that.  
It happened too fast._

She saw Cody suddenly dropping his bags and suitcases and froze. Zack, who was still walking, noticed Cody. He scoffed and walked back to him. She could see Cody shaking his head, Zack putting his hands up in exasperation. She couldnt tell what they were saying. Cody shook his head again, still frozen. Bailey couldnt take seeing him anymore, so she walked past London, Marcus, and Woody into the skydeck.

London, Marcus, and Woody's eyes followed her as she walked out.

"Yup she is dying inside" London said positively.

"Should we talk to her?" Marcus and Woody looked at London.

"Why do I always have to talk to her?"

"You're her roommate, plus we aren't as close to her as you are"

_He is gone. _The thoughts kept repeating in Bailey's head as she leaned on the rails. _I can't believe he's gone._ The thoughts went away as she heard a small voice.

"Hi" She didn't look at them but at the ground, but she knew by their voices it was Marcus and London, and by his smell, Woody was there too. Not one word came out of her.

"We might never see them again" she whispered after a long silence. London, Marcus, and Woody could not hear her exact words, she was so quiet. "Cody..." she breathed. They all knew what she said then.

::

"We cant just leave!" Cody and Zack were still arguing at the end of the gangplank.

"Cody, you couldn't have picked a worse time to change your mind." Cody hadn't a word of response.

"We are on our way to the airport _now!_" Zack's voice became softer and he shook his head, "Our taxi's here anyway, its too late"

Cody drew a deep breath, looked back at the ship, and sighed. "I just..." he paused, thinking of the right words to say. "But Bailey is..." He still couldn't find the words to say to convince Zack to go back.

"I get it." Cody quickly turned his head back to Zack.

"You do?" Cody smiled. Zack nodded.

"You're gonna miss traveling and the great education you can get from Seven Seas High." Cody's smile faded, for a while he thought Zack really understood him this time. His eyes lowered; he gave up.

"Right..." he quietly said.

"Let's go" Zack said as he also took Cody's suitcases, knowing he wouldn't pick them up. Cody took another look at the ship and sighed, "If I had another minute to say something to Bailey... It doesn't matter anyway"

::

"We'll miss them too, Bailey"

"I know that but-" She sighed, "I don't want him to go"

"No one wanted him or Zack to go, but that's life, you've gotta move on"

"I... it's hard" she whined, as if she was about to cry.

"Bailey" Marcus started as he walked over to Bailey's side, "its gonna be alright, anyway I'm sure we'll see them again. We'll help you move on starting now" London and Woody smiled at her.

"Thanks but I think I'm just gonna go to bed." The three looked at the watches.

"Its only 4:30"

"I know" she softly whispered. As she turned around to the direction of the cabins, she was stopped by a hand holding on to hers.

He was still catching his breath from running to Bailey.

"Cody why are you still here?" she said with a small smile, "you're gonna miss your plane" Cody looked at his watch, breathing hard.

"I have a good five minutes."

"What do you mean? So you're still leaving?" She was about to say something but was cut off, by lips meeting hers. After a few seconds, Zack broke the two up.

"We gotta go _now, _hurry!" He pulled Cody by the sleeve of his jacket and started walking away.

"Wait Cody!" Bailey said. She tried to follow him but she couldnt. Before he was too far, Cody gave a little kiss on her cheek and walked, following Zack. Bailey tried again to walk to Cody, but a crowd of people passed by her. By the time the crowd already passed, Cody was out of her sight.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_The next week_

The next morning London woke up at 9 am.

"late for 1st period. That's weird, Bailey's chicken alarm didn't go off at 5." She walked across the room and to Bailey's bed. Bailey was hidden under all the covers she ordered. She was in a deep sleep, she mumbled some words but London didn't understand.

"...don't... come back" she understood those parts. London dressed up and before leaving, she set the chicken alarm and left the room. A minute after London left, the alarm went off and Bailey jumped out of her bed and rushed.

London barely made it to 2nd period, with Ms. Tutweiler. She was looking down at her clipboard.

"London... late, Bailey... Bailey? Where is Bailey?" Every student looked turned to Bailey's seat. She was always there early; she would never miss class.

Marcus mouthed, "where is she" at London. London shrugged and shook her head.

Five minutes later, Bailey came in panting hard. Her hair was not brushed, her ribs showed through her shirt, and her backpack barely had anything in it. Everyone gasped at the sight. But Ms. Tutweiler looked at her for a second.

"Are you a new student or...?" She looked at her up and down; she looked at the class and back at her.

"does anyone know who she is?"

"It's Bailey!" Woody loudly said. Bailey stared at him and looked back at the teacher.

"Oh Bailey, your late, go to your seat now" Before Bailey walked to her seat, Ms. T gently grabbed her arm, "we need to talk after class" Bailey looked mad, and moved her arm to get loose of Ms. T's grip.

"Okay moving on" A student came in. He was tall and had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Another student followed, they looked the same, but the second had dark blue eyes. "We are new students here, Are you Ms. Tutweiler?" They had English accents. He mispronounced her name. They handed her a paper and she took it.

"Oh okay, everyone this is Logan and Henry. They are twins? Right?"

"Right" they both said at the same time, in the same way. Every girl in class, dreamily looked at him, all except Bailey; she only stared at her desk and never looked up.

"Okay you two will be sitting in these seats" She pointed at Zack and Cody's old seats, "those used to be other twins' seats" Bailey looked up and frowned at the person who is now sitting in front of her; she usually saw Cody in front of her. He turned around to look at Bailey.

"Hey" he smiled, but Bailey still frowned, "I'm Henry" he looked at his brother who was going to Zack's seat, "I'm the smart one"

Bailey sighed loudly and grabbed her bag and books and walked out the room.

"Bailey you can't leave" Ms. Tutweiler yelled after her. She ignored her and kept on walking

* * *

**Please Review. Trust me if you go deeper into the story, it will be better.**


	3. We Were Once So Strong

_**I don't own anything**__**. Review.**__**  
Based on song: **__**Don't Forget **__**by Demi Lovato  
(If you don't like the song, the story is better) Don't own anything.**_

**I mostly do stories based on songs. So if you like a particular song, request it in the reviews or send a message. I will notify you if i made the story. And you can request which show/character you want it on. **

**Thank you everyone who made this a favorite**

* * *

When school was over, London, Marcus, and Woody went looking for Bailey. London went to her cabin, Marcus went to the Sky Deck, and Woody went to where she and Cody usually hung out.

**Create New Message: **_Found her yet? __**Send to Marcus L. Woody  
**_**Two New Text Messages: **_No __**Woody **__No sign of her __**Marcus L  
**_**Reply: **_): Meet the Smoothie Bar in 5 min. Finish up looking__**.**_

They met up at the Smoothie Bar; Marcus was there first. London sat down and looked at the ground.

"Can I have a berry pineapple, Zack?"

"It's actually pronounced Logan" Realizing what she had said, she turned around and looked up.

"Sorry, my friend, Zack used to work here all the time" Marcus and Woody turned around and saw London and Logan talking.

"Who is this Zack and Cody everyone talks about?" London was dreamily staring at him, and loving his accent, she was speechless.

"They were our friends for a long time, they were everyones' friends," Woody answered for London.

"So they were very popular here?"

"Uh yeah but not those spoiled popular kind, everyone knew them and were friends with them, they were kind people" London added.

"They were twins too?" Logan asked. They nodded. "Oh there is my brother coming" He waved.

"You're towel boy?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, my dearest brother over here used up all the money in our student card, so we have to work to pay it all off according to Mr. Moesby" Henry said. London, Marcus, and Woody all looked at each other.

"They are exactly like Zack and Cody" Marcus whispered.

"Uh Henry, tell us about yourself" Woody asked.

"Well I have good grades, I was the most intelligent in my level, and... oh yes I am away from my mother to go to this sea school, and my brother here is a nit-wit, he calls himself a 'ladies man' as you say it here"

"Oh OK, so Logan, you tell us about yourself"

"Well obviously I don't perform particularly well academically, but I manage to perform well physically and enjoy physical sports, especially basketball and football. and he is right, I am good with the ladies" Logan beautifully smiled and winked London, "We were born in England, before this, we lived in a 5- star hotel, the hotel heiress was one of our friends, and our mum was a host for dancing"

They all gasped and looked at one another.

"Is there a problem?" Henry asked.

"Wow... you are just like Zack and Cody"

"That's why Bailey ran out of the classroom," London said.

"You remind her too much of them"

"Oh yes Bailey," Henry said, "I talked to her a bit in class, I think I was reason for her sadness"

"Henry is like Cody and he sat in Cody's seat"

"All I said was 'hi I am Henry, the smart one' and it troubled her," he explained, "I just meant for it to be a joke not to brag... Did I say something wrong?" London, Marcus, and Woody all had the same idea and walked away from the twins.

They went to Cody/Woody's cabin and there they saw Bailey sitting and crying on the floor.

"Bailey?" London helped her up. She continued crying.

Addison came in; she was bouncing up and down and laughing.

"hey guys, Logan asked me out on a date! Aah! Love his accent! What should I wear, what topics should I bring up, how should I fix my hair? Ah! I'm so excited!" Bailey looked up.

"It doesn't matter what you wear or how you look like" Bailey said, Addison smiled. "'cause when Logan sees you he is gonna be disgusted anyway, and as soon as you open that mouth of yours and talk, he will run when you look away, he doesn't care about you Addison." Addison stopped bouncing and her smile slowly went away the more Bailey talked. She gulped and started hyperventilating. She ran away before anyone could see her tears. Woody ran after her.  
"Whoa! Earthquake!" Bailey yelled after him. Woody turned around and went back to Bailey. "Hurtful!" and he went inside his room.  
Bailey sighed and fell down, leaning on the door. She also started crying. When she was done, she got up and went to cabin. London followed while Marcus went into his cabin.

Woody lied down on his bed, then he heard a knock. He got up and opened the door. It was Logan. "I am your new roommate," he said. At the same time, Henry knocked on Marcus's door.  
"I am your new roommate," Henry said.

London entered her room to see Bailey crying on her bed.

"London?" she softly said, "I-I'm sorry" London went over to her and sat on her bed. "It's okay Bailey, everything's gonna be alright" She hugged her and Bailey's head rested on London's shoulder. Her tears were seeping through London's blouse, no matter how disgusted London was by it, she couldn't move. When Bailey was done crying, London pulled her away and put her hands on Bailey's shoulders.

"You have to apologize to Addison, she was really hurt and Woody too" she added, "you have to take your mind off _him_. And don't worry he will come back"  
Bailey sighed. "He said he'll come back when he can but... he-he's not coming back..." She ran out of tears.  
"He will, you'll see" London assured her.

* * *

**Give me some feedback... Thanks to everyone who reviewed. _I want to get at least 3 new reviews for each chapter._ Not asking for too much.**


	4. Our Love is Like a Song

_**Okay i dont own anything again. Please request stuff in reviews/message. Read and Review. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Almost a year passed since that night. Bailey got her old self back but she was still trying to get Cody out of her mind. The huge hole in her heart still ached.

"Why doesn't she like me?" Henry said to Marcus and Woody.

"I mean every girl on the ship wants to date me but not Bailey, and she's the one I want," he complained. Woody and Marcus looked at each other and laughed.

"You got it bad"

"Oh be quiet. She will like me. I have a plan"

"Is it a six month plan maybe?" Woody smiled at the memory of Cody's stupid plan.

"Half a year? Are you mad? It is a one week plan, how did this Cody man steal her heart?"

"I have no clue"

"He's a natural, I don't know how he does it" They both lied. Bailey and London came down to greet them.

"Hi Henry"

"Hey Bailey" "hey guys" she looked at Marcus and Woody. Logan came down to work. "Hey guys," he said. "Hey Logan" Logan turned and saw London and smiled. "Hi London" He turned red but looked away so no one could see.

"So Bailey..." Henry started. Bailey was lost in his deep blue eyes and smiled. "Do you want to join me for dinner on a date?" Bailey looked deeper into his eyes and soon saw Cody's eyes. She quickly shook her head to lose the thought. "Oh Henry I thought we talked about this, I don't want to date anyone for now" Henry sighed and continued folding towels. Bailey walked over to the Smoothie Bar with London and Logan.  
"Dude..." Marcus put his hand on Henry's shoulder, "you should have gone with the six month plan, just saying."  
"Wait, you've got to help me"  
"Okay two words... Mulch and Kettle corn" Marcus and Woody left Henry and joined the others.  
"Mulch? What is this Mulch and Kettle corn they're talking about?" After work, Henry went up to his cabin and looked up Mulch and Kettle corn online. He found "Mulch Festival at Kettle corn soon" and clicked on it. Then he knew what to do.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**The Next Day**_

Bailey came down to the sky deck and saw mulch everywhere. And saw a huge banner that said Mulch Festival. She could not help but smile. Then she saw Henry, Logan, London, Marcus, Woody, and many people come out and yelled "SURPRISE!" It reminded her a lot of _him_ but she tried to make the best of it and have fun.

"This is my time to get Bailey" Henry assured them.

Moesby came out dressed like a cowboy and said, "Time to do the do-si-do!" Bailey, London, Addison, and other girls stood on the right side. And the boys stayed on the other side. Henry took Bailey's hand and led the dance. "This is nice." Bailey smiled. They switched and London danced with Henry.

"This festival is going great, isn't is London"

"Yeah and to make it even better I invited her last boyfriend"

"You did what?"

"I invited her last boyfriend; you wanted me to help you make her happy, so how did I do?"

"Not so good" Bailey overheard it all while dance close to them; she was very excited to see him. Bailey could not hold in her happiness, she screamed of joy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Forty five minutes passed and the festival was still going on. Everyone was dancing and singing, except Bailey and London. They sat on the table watching sadly.

"He's not coming... Is he?" Bailey looked hopeless; her smile went away a long time ago.

"Don't worry, the flight is just taking long, I'm sure" London patted her on the back. Bailey stayed silent and motionless. She looked at her wristwatch and sighed.

"London, he is not coming, he did exactly what I said for him not to do. He forgot me"

"No, I know Cody and I know for a fact he will not forget you"

Bailey sighed. "I really wish he was here, I miss them so much"

"I miss Zack too..." she quickly corrected herself, "and Cody"

Bailey buried her face into her arms, leaned on the table, and cried. Henry saw it happen.

"Did I do something wrong again?" He sighed.

"No you did a good thing, Henry."

"Yeah you actually got the clues we were giving you"

"But she's unhappy with me."

"No there's nothing wrong with you, there's something missing in her life that's all" Woody said.

"How can I give her the missing part?" Henry asked.

"Well... uh if you get back the missing part, you're out of the picture"

"Why? How?"

"Why: because the missing part is in her heart" Woody answered.

"There's only one person who can put it back together" Marcus added, "How: you can bring him back."

"One problem, she would happy, you will not" Woody also said.

"Well I want to make her happy... I did not want it like that... I wish that it would be me who could make her happy" Henry complained.

"You can"

"No. I cannot, what I can I do is bring back what makes her happy"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bailey seemed just as depressed as when Cody _did_ leave. She sat in her room alone in the dark.

_~~~  
Promise me something (sits on the bed)  
What is it, Bails? (sits next to her)  
Promise me you'll come back  
Of course I will (smiles) No matter how far I am, I will always come back to you.  
So do you really have to leave tomorrow?  
I wish I didn't have to  
(sighs) Can you promise me something else?  
Another? (laughs softly) Sure  
Don't forget me, okay?  
__I could never forget a special girl like you Bails, you're the only one for me  
(laughs softly) ...the only one for me... (leans her head on his shoulder) I like the sound of that  
(gently kisses the top of her head) 'I will crawl to the end of the earth for you' I still mean that  
(smiles) I wish this moment would last forever... I will always love you (lifts her head and looks into his eyes) no matter how far away we are  
(takes her hands) I love you too (leans in and kisses her)  
~~~__  
_

She fell flat on her bed and looked up and the ceiling.

_Cody, where are you? _is what she thought all night.


	5. You Can't Forget It

_**thanks for the reviews. The best twins ever will be back i promise. :) enjoy. I'm working on the final chapter right now. As soon as i post this. its a short story, only a few chapters. I'll post it tomorrow, or mabye later today. Just review. **_

Bailey was woken up by her alarm. London turned on her side and put a pillow over her head.

"Bailey, turn it off!" "We have to get ready for school" "Ugh! I'll get up when I am ready, just turn it off"

Bailey turned it off and went to the bathroom to shower. When she was done, and dressed up, she threw a pillow on London's bed, telling her to wake up. London left to take a shower. Bailey grabbed her things and went off to school.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Bailey" Bailey turned around and saw Henry.

"Hi" "Are you still sad from last night? Sorry about that, by the way" "No, you shouldn't be sorry, you did a good thing." "Not good enough" he murmured. More and more people came by the minute. Once everyone was in the class, the teacher, Mrs. Aguilar, came in. She was a tall, healthy-looking person with dark hair, and she usually wears old fashioned clothes.

"Okay class we will begin with old poetry" She took out a book, "I will read it as I pass it out, take one give it to the person behind you" She started to read a love poem.

_**The pearly treasures of the sea,  
The lights that spatter heaven above,  
More precious than these wonders are  
My heart-of-hearts filled with your love.**_

The ocean's power, the heavenly sights  
Cannot outweigh a love filled heart.  
And sparkling stars or glowing pearls  
Pale as love flashes, beams and darts.

So, little, youthful maiden come  
Into my ample, feverish heart  
For heaven and earth and sea and sky  
Do melt as love has melt my heart.

_**~Heinrich Heine **_

She looked up from the book. "Does anyone know that poem?" Everyone stayed silent. "Does anyone know what the poem means at least?" No one said anything. "Bailey?" Bailey shook her head, even though she knew what it meant, she did not feel like talking.

"Marcus? You should be good in poetry, like song-writing perhaps?" Marcus stared at the poem in front of him. He looked up and unsurely said, "This guy loves this girl and... um... well nothing can compare to his love for her? And yes that is what the poem means... to me at least." The teacher nodded a little and looked around the class.

"Hmm... ah Logan you want to give it a try?" He looked at the paper and mumbled some of the words in the poem, quickly scanning the poem. He didn't take his eyes off the paper as he spoke.

"Um like Marcus said, nothing compares to his love filled heart and..." He sighed and looked up, "Okay this Heine person is obviously in madly love with a girl who is very beautiful. And his love for her is very... eh... everyone is very... very" he started playing with his hands, "is very amazed and touched by the love from his heart to this girl." He closed his eyes and sighed deeply of relief. He smiled as if he won his first award and stopped playing with his hands. Every girl in class dreamily sighed and stared at Logan.

The bell rang and everyone was off to his or her second period. Logan, London, Woody, Henry and, Marcus went off to Ms. Tutweiler. As Bailey was putting away her stuff, Ms. Aguilar talked to her.

"Bailey? Are you okay?" "I'm fine, Ms. Aguilar." "You did know the poem and you do know the meaning. Hm?" Bailey looked up and put her bag on her. "N-no... *sigh* yes I do." "You can tell me about it later, my 2nd period students are here." Bailey went to Ms. T with just enough time to get in her seat before the bell rang.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bailey was sitting alone at a table in the sky deck, using her fork to gently play with her food. Her head was resting on her hand.

"Bailey?" She looked up.  
"Oh Moesby, hi" He looked concerned and sat down.  
"Bailey I've seen you very sad this whole week. Do you need to talk?" She shook her head.  
"I'm not in the mood to talk" She continued to look at her food. London and Logan came down.  
"Oh hey Moesby," London looked at Bailey, "Is there something wrong?" Both London and Logan sat down.  
"Well I'm no expert but you're hurt, maybe heartbroken... Is it Cody?" Moesby and London looked at Logan, but Bailey simply nodded.  
"You have to stop thinking about it, the more you do-"  
"the more the hole in my heart will ache, I've heard all before, I get it"

"We are just trying to help, is there anything going on tonight?"  
Moesby looked at his clipboard, "Oh there's a surprise star making a performance"  
"Well we could go, we could all go, with Bailey" Logan turned to her, "Do have anything to do tonight?"  
"Um no" "Then its settled we are all going to this surprise star's show"


	6. Now I'm Left to Forget Us

**I don't own anything. Review, request, read, and enjoy. **

**Ps I don't do Zack and London a lot so yeah. I barely even write. I will try writing a lot. I don't know who you are, (most review anonymous) anyways if a lot of people like Zack and London, then sure I will write about them.**

**Okay guys last and best chapter! :)**

"Okay we are here, let's sit and wait for the surprise guest." They all sat down near the stage. Mr. Moesby came out and welcomed them.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome our surprise guest..." Everyone was so excited, on the edge of their seats, all except Bailey who paid no attention to the event.

"Demi Lovato!" Everyone cheered and went closer to the stage. Bailey was left alone on the table. She wasnt too excited, sure she was happy Demi Lovato was there, but this concert reminded her of the Hannah Montana concert in Hawaii.

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Demi started, "Now before we get this party started, I am going to make this performance really special... with someone standing here singing with me! I will choose only one of you from the audience to help me with this song. How does that sound? Okay okay calm down" she turned around, "can we get a spotlight please?" everyone was cheeering and jumping to get her attention.

Bailey suddenly felt slight heat on her, the spotlight was on her.

"there's our lucky singer" A man helped her up on to the stage. She tried to fight it but his grip was too tight. When she got on the stage, Demi handed her a paper with notes and lyrics on it, she also gave her a microphone.

"Okay we're gonna start off with a simple song" She signaled the band to play.

Bailey looked at the lyrics in front of her.

"Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget about me?" She knew this was not going to be an easy song to sing, but she continued.

"Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget about us. But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it" Bailey gulped and stopped singing. Demi encouraged and signaled her to keep singing.

"So now I guess this is where we have to stand  
Did you regret ever holding my hand?  
Never again, please don't forget, don't forget" Demi stopped singing and allowed Bailey to sing alone.

"We had it all, we were just about to fall  
Even more in love, than we were before  
I won't forget, I won't forget about us" She found herself singing louder and stronger.

"But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song you can't forget it" Demi sang along. And Bailey felt tears building up in her eyes.

"Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all. And at last all the pictures have been burned  
And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget, please don't forget us" Demi stopped again and let Bailey do a solo. She sang softly out of her sadness.

"Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song but you won't sing along  
You've forgotten about us  
Don't forget" She felt one tear out of each eye, dropped her stuff, and left the stage. She left the lido deck and her friends and went to the sky deck. She leaned on the rails and looked at the sea. She remembered the poem from yesterday.  
_For heaven and earth and sea and sky  
Do melt as love has melt my heart__**.**_ More tears fell and she wiped them off. She softly began singing the last part of the song.

"Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song but you won't sing along  
You've forgotten about us" She took her hands off the rails and sighed. She felt arms wrap around her and the man behind her gently pulled her closer to him. He whispered in her ear.

"No I haven't"

* * *

**For heaven and earth and sea and sky  
Do melt as love has melt my heart**


	7. We Had It All

**So i decided to continue it. I dont own anything! enjoy!**

* * *

Bailey froze, wide-eyed. She held the arms that wrapped around her and turned around to hug him tightly.

"Cody! You came back!" He hugged her close to him.

"Of course I did, I _did_ say I would" Bailey let go, held his hands, and moved back.

"Well I did not think it would be more than a year!"

"Sorry... I was supposed to come back three months after I left but-"

"Cody! You're back!" London, Woody, and Marcus ran to him. Cody and Bailey let go of each other and smiled at the others.

"Where's Zack?" London asked.

"Right here!" Zack yelled as he was walking toward them, his arms were open ready for a hug. London walked towards him with her arms open and hugged him. They all walked over to them and all hugged each other.

"We missed you guys" Marcus said.  
"Yeah so so much" Bailey added.  
"It's so good to see you all again" Cody said. They separated and sat near their usual hang out, the Smoothie Bar. They talked and caught up with each other.

"Oh there are these new kids, they are really cool," London said.  
"Really?" Zack said bluntly. London laughed.  
"Haha yea Zack. Their names are Logan and Henry"  
"Pfft! Sooo... they're cooler than us?" Bailey laughed at Cody's comment.  
"Oh here they come now" Bailey waved at them and signaled them to come. As they were walking toward them, Zack and Cody looked at each other, then back at them. Zack raised his brow and Cody crossed his arms, Henry and Logan were smiling.  
"Hey guys" Henry said as he sat next to Bailey.  
"Hey London" Logan winked at her and she giggled. Zack rolled his eyes and scoffed. Everyone but Henry and Logan, sat there awkwardly. Henry noticed a man putting his arm around Bailey.  
"Um hi, who- who are you?" Bailey awkwardly smiled at Henry.  
"Oh um this is Cody... he's-"  
"I'm her boyfriend" Cody said sternly. Bailey continued smiling at Henry and moved her left hand to tell Cody to stop.  
"He's just a friend, his name is Henry, by the way" Henry smiled and put his hand out. Cody shook it.

"Ugh poor Henry, haha" Logan murmured behind the Smoothie Bar as he was pouring the smoothie. Zack turned to see Logan sliding the smoothie to a customer. Logan walked over to London and put his arm around her shoulders. When London's eyes met Zack's, he turned and pretended as if he never looked.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day, London woke up late, it was a Saturday. She got up, took a shower, and got dressed. As she was fixing her hair, she heard the door knock. "Come in!" she yelled from the bathroom, the door was open. She walked out to see who it was.

"Zack, what are you doing here?" Zack smiled and brought in a cart of food; a plate of pancakes and crème brulee.  
"I brought breakfast." Zack's smile made London smile harder. They sat down and ate the food.  
"Why did you do this, Zack?"  
"I don't know... cuz I felt like it" London smiled. They were done quick; the crème brulee was small and there were only 3 small pancakes. Zack and London stared at the messy cart of food and sighed. "Yeah let the maid get that."

They walked out of the room and went down to the lido deck.  
"London!" London turned and saw Logan; he was walking towards her. London smiled and walked to him, accidentally leaving Zack. He walked around, looking at the ground, and soon he found himself in the lobby.

"Okay enjoy your stay here" Moesby said.

"Thanks Moesby" Zack looked up when he heard that voice. He saw a girl with light brown hair, in a loose purple shirt and tight jeans, and she was standing near the front desk. She turned and caught Zack's gaze, he quickly looked away.

"Zack!" He looked back, pretending he never saw her. "Zack? Is that you?"

"Hi" he said, unsure of who the girl hugging him was. "It's me! Max! Remember? From the Tipton?" Zack hugged her back.  
"Hey Max, what's up" She punched his shoulder softly.  
"Don't pretend your too cool to be excited to see me" Zack laughed and helped her with her bags.  
"So are you staying here?"  
"Uh yeah for a dance competition, its for a few months of rehearsal, sectionals, regionals, and nationals, all on S.S. Tiption."  
"That's awesome" "Yeah I'm gonna be staying in a fancy suite! Its great!"

"Yeah better than our student rooms, oh that reminds me, my brother and I have to get a new student room. These new twins took our old ones. Everyone seems to like them a lot"  
"Well you know you and Cody will always be my favorite twins" Suddenly many people came into the lobby with big suitcases.

"Those are my teammates in the competition, let's go before they get to the rooms, we choose from suites 601 to 620, I _was _gonna check them out but Moesby gave my room... oh room 613."  
"Room 613... oh yeah remember back at Boston Tipton? That haunted suite with the girl. haha" Max smiled, remembering their times at the Tipton. They got to her room and Max put in the key. The door opened and they saw a room the size of a living room and a bedroom put together. "This is huge!" Max and Zack dropped their bags and looked around. "Lucky you! You get to stay here for a long time"

"Yeah I guess, so you hang with me here and catch up?"  
"Yeah so how's it going?" Zack said as he sat on the bed.

* * *

_**So I will continue the story after all... Just not based on "Don't Forget"**_

**_I need your help! I dont know what to write for the next chapter! help... It'll be nice for readers to get a say in what they want in the story. the next chapter will probably be kinda short cuz iam running out of ideas_**


	8. We Were Just About to Fall

**dont own anything. please read, enjoy, review. **

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**The Next Day**_

Zack and Max walked around and talked.  
"So you still play sports?" he asked.  
"Um yeah but not as much as before 'cause of competitions and stuff... but I bet I am still better than you at basketball"  
"Believe what you want, its on" he said as Max picked up a basketball.  
"How bout one on one?" she said as she bounced the ball and played with it.  
"I think we both know who's gonna win" She smirked and quickly passed the ball to him.  
"Is that a challenge?" She quickly passed him and before he knew it, the ball was gone from his hand. He turned and saw Max shooting the basket.  
"Ah I let you have that one, I didn't want you to feel bad" Max laughed.  
"hahah yeah right" She passed the ball to him

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So I thought you said you do not want to date anyone anymore"

_Henry and Bailey were sitting together, talking._

"Well... I _did_ say that... but um" Bailey was speechless.

"So when I asked you out that other night... by _anyone _you meant _me_, and by _anymore_ you meant _until Cody comes back. _You just-"

"Hey guys what's up?" Cody interrupted. He glared at Henry.

Henry looked away, "um nothing just a little chat" he stood up, "I'll be going now." Cody sat down across from Bailey.

"so I see someone likes you..."

"What? Henry? No no... well maybe but I don't like him back" Cody simple nodded and walked away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So you want to get some breakfast, my treat?" Logan asked London.

"Um no thanks, Zack already got me breakfast" He frowned.

"Then how about we get together at lunch?" London smiled at his desperate attempt to go on a date.

"Sure" "Okay let's meet after my shift gotta go." He walked over to the Smoothie Bar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So I'll see you after rehearsal?" Max yelled they were walking away in different directions. Zack looked back.

"Yeah see you after my shift!" Max was already out of his sight. He walked down to the Smoothie Bar.

"Um this is _my_ shift" Logan turned and saw him.

"No this is my shift" Zack crossed his arms.

"Dude I have had this shift for the longest time ever in the Smoothie Bar history! This is my shift" Logan wouldn't move.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cody held a stack of towels in front of him; he couldn't see what was in front of him, and he bumped into Henry.

"This is my shift, I am the towel boy for the sky deck" Henry said. Cody put the towels on the table to see who was talking.

"Oh hello Henry" He looked confused when he saw Henry in a towel boy uniform. "I don't think so, _I_ am the towel boy for the sky deck"

"No Cody, I am"

"Listen" Cody started in a soft voice, "I think you're confused, I have had this job for a long time."

"Well this is now my job"

"Let's see what Moesby thinks"

"Moesby!" "Moesby" Mr. Moesby looked around and saw both twins Zack, Cody, Henry, and Logan came angrily towards him.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he turned to Zack, "what did you do this time?" Logan interrupted.

"I'll tell you what he did, he is trying to tell me that I don't work there and even if I do I apparently won't be as good as he ever was"

"It's true, now Moesby he's flirting with all the girls who get a smoothie"

"Really? I thought only Zack would do such a thing" Moesby said. Zack gave Logan a 'told you so' look and he rolled his eyes.

"Guys I'm sure Mr. Moesby has more important problems he has to handle" Cody said. "yes, thank you"

"No problem, now Henry here thinks that he is towel boy, its my shift."

"But Moesby, you gave me the job, a few months ago, and I've kept it since"

"No he gave me that job _years _ago, and I've kept it since then"

"Moesby their taking our jobs, and we still don't have student money cards, those are our jobs, me and Cody have had these jobs for a long time"

"No me and my brother have had these jobs," Logan said.

"Yeah and we have to pay off our student cards too, not only you guys"

"Moesby!" they all yelled.

"Well Zack, Cody, you _did _leave for a year, and they replaced you guys"

"Wha- Moesby, you're not serious"

"Unfortunately boys, I am" He took out his clipboard, "the only jobs available is in the Cleaning Department."

"You're kidding right"

"Unfortunately not, sorry boys" Logan and Henry smirked and walked away.

"Zack you are the deck cleaner, Cody you are the pool cleaner"

"This is so unfair!" "start now" Moesby said as he handed Zack a mop.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Zack you ready to go?" Max said.

"Back from rehearsal already? wasn't that fast?" Max looked at her wrist watch.

"its been 3 hours, shouldn't you already be done?"

"I would've but apparently deck cleaner has more to clean than just the deck. I don't even like cleaning my own room"

"I'll help you to make it faster" she grabbed a mop.

"thanks I owe you" Max smiled.

Henry was already done with his shift and was looking for Bailey. He found her walking with London towards the gift shop.

"Hey Bailey" Bailey wasn't really in the mood to talk to him. Cody had told her about the shift incident. But she didn't want to be mean so she pretended nothing was wrong and tried to get away nicely

"Oh hey Henry I'm kinda busy right now so..." Henry laughed

"doing what exactly?"

"um you know... girl stuff you wouldn't understand" London knew about what happened between the twins and broke up with Logan.

"Bailey we have that thing... to do with Zack and Cody and Max"

"Oh can me and brother come?"

"No!" London instantly said, in the most mad yet friendly voice. "uh I mean umm you can't come 'cause uh, tell him Bailey"

"Uh because it's like a little thing that we do, almost like a... tradition between me, London, Zack, Max, Cody, Marcus, Woody, and you know all of us close friends" Bailey said in a kind voice but meaning for Henry to get hurt by that.

"so my brother and I are not one of you're close friends?"

"haha Henry, you're being silly, of course you are..." London murmured, "not"

"um it's because we have ... gotta go"


	9. Even More In Love

**I make ugly group names by the way. Haha okay enjoy review. I am running out of ideas, if you have any send me it as a message or anyway I could see them.**

I dont own anything

* * *

_Two Months Later_

"So you guys wanna come to my dance competition?"

"yeah okay" "Its this Thursday don't forget" She looked at Zack.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Flowers again? This is the third time this week already" Bailey looked at the bouquet of flowers on her bed. The card said _I'm still very sorry Bailey. Forgive me?_

"hey Bailey what's up" Cody sat next to her on the bed. She handed him the flowers.

"oh these are nice"

"They're from Henry"

"They're hideous" Cody threw it over his shoulder and it landed in the trash bin. "You gotta tell him to leave you alone"

"but the poor guy is already heartbroken, if I tell him it'll just rip into shreds and vanish"

"I think you should still tell him" "but-" Someone knocked on the door and Bailey went to get it.

"Hello?" "Delivery! To Bailey Pickett from Anonymous"

"Why do I have a feeling I know who this anonymous person is" The man gave her a teddy bear and flowers with a card. She closed the door and tossed the stuff onto her bed and Cody took it.

"This is stupid 'I'm _beary _sorry' that's so-"

"Didn't _you _give me a teddy bear like that before, like back when we weren't dating?"

"... yeah... but I gave it to you personally and it didn't say _anonymous_. Really?" "What does the card say?"

"_Dear Bailey, my sweet sweet Bailey_ ugh this is so stupid" "keep reading"  
"whatever you want my sweet sweet Bailey... _Please forgive me please. I'm so sorry~ from anonymous_ or Henry. Bails you have to tell him to stop"

"I know. It's getting way to far. I mean roses every hour and teddy bears every minute, I mean the guy's cute and all" Cody looked at her. "-but not as cute as you are" "that's right" Bailey smiled. "You tell him" "Me? Why me?" "C'mon... for me... please?" Cody smiled and walked out of her room. He came back in after a few seconds and took Bailey's hand, "You're coming with me to tell him though" "I don't have to say anything?" she said with a smile and a hopeful face. "okay"

"Hey! Henry!" Henry came out with his brother and some big, strong people. Before he saw Cody, him and Bailey ran.

"he came prepared" They left and gathered a few of their friends and went back.

"Henry!" He walked towards them with the same group he was with. Henry was focused on Cody, then he saw Bailey next to Cody.

"I'll make you a deal" he said, "I'll make these people back off"

"for what?" "I want to talk to Bailey alone" Before Cody could answer, Bailey spoke. "Sure" As she was walking past him, she mumbled, "drama"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: _At Max's Competition_

"Those roses are really nice, Zack" London was happy that Zack got her flowers.

"Really? Let's hope Max thinks so too" Her smiled faded.

"Yeah they're for Max, right, I knew that"

"Hey guys" Logan sat down behind them.

"Hi... so what are you doing here?"

"To cheer on um Mae"

"Who?" "Mae?" "It's not Mae" "I think _I_ would know" "I think _you_ wouldn't" "Okay then, when 'Mae' comes on stage cheer for, let's see if you even know how she looks like"

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome our first group, Sizzle and Stomp!" The audience cheered but Logan didn't.

After the 2nd group, Max and her group went on. Logan cheered, "Go Mae!" Zack, Cody, and London laughed.

"So which one is 'Mae'?" "Ha um... You don't know?" "Just making sure"  
"Um Mae is uh that one to the left" He pointed to a girl with blonde hair.  
"The blond girl ?" "unless that's not her" he mumbled, "No not her, the one behind her" "The red-head" "I mean her" He randomly pointed at someone. "Dude that's a boy" "Okay just tell us what she looks like then" "No problem, her hair color is black" "No" "Uh I mean brown?" ""Are you asking us?" "No no its brown for sure, uh it's a light brown and its straight no... wavy... uh its her" He pointed at a girl with wavy light brown hair.  
"Well that is close but not her, she looks like her kinda"  
"just tell us why your here" "to cheer on _Max_ yes her name is Max, really i met her yesterday and we talked and she invited me here" "Really?" London asked.

He sighed "No not really, I came here to get London back, Look Cody, Zack, I'm sorry you two didnt get your original jobs back, if i could i would give you better jobs than Smoothie bar guy or towel boy, actually i would fire my brother if i could. He is like addicted to Bailey, every time i talk to a girl" London raised her brow. Logan saw and continued, "or anyone at all, he interrupts us and goes 'so i have an idea on how to get Bailey' and i honestly dont care'"

"Alrighty everyone we have reached the end of the competition, the judges will now decide who will move on to Regionals. Go on judges" A few seconds later an envelope was passed to him. "Remember, all six groups were fabulous but only 3 can move on... in third place is... Dance Across America!" everyone cheered for them, Max's group were holding hands hoping to win. "In second place, PopRocks!" Max's heart was beating faster and faster.

"In first place is... can i get a drumroll please? The group that got first place is... Hotsteppers!" Max and her group jumped and cheered and ran to get their trophy. A guy from their group took the microphone from the host.  
"first of all, I'd like to thank my parents for always believing in me, and to all my fans out there yeah!" The host took the microphone back.

"Okay the rest of the dancers, sorry, you have to go home, but Dance Across America, PopRocks, and Hotsteppers, you get to stay here for Regionals!"


	10. I Won't Forget Us

**Okay enjoy. I don't own anything, the show, character, nothing okay. Please review and yeah. **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_The next day_**

Cody went to Bailey's room. As soon as Bailey opened the door, he went in.

"So what did you and Henry talk about yesterday?"

"Oh that's why you came here? Okay then... Well he asked me if we could be friends again like before you..."

"before i what?"

"well not to be mean and all but... before you came back"

"so it was better when i wasn't here?"

"No it was not, really. Ask anyone on the ship who saw me when you were not with me" London came out playing with her hair.

"Oh don't mind me guys, just fixing my hair" she said as she took out hairspray.

"No wait London, did you hear everything, not that i care 'cause nothing happened"

"um yeah i heard, and yes Bailey was a total _mess_ when you were not here, she had low grades, her hair was worse than her usual style, and she kept saying 'he is not coming back' and 'the huge hole in my heart still hurts and it wont stop'... yeah she was _miserable_" Cody turned back to Bailey.

"did i hurt you that much?"

"well it was the fact that you were gone and that i may not ever see you ever again. And it was so quick, the way you left me." Cody sat next to her. "I was your girlfriend... and girlfriend or not, i would have missed you so much."

"I missed you too"

"and then Henry and Logan came in and they were exactly like you and Zack"

"when you first met Henry, did you like him, if he was so much like me?"

"No i didn't. He was _like_ you, but he was not you." She took his hands. "You are the only one i want"

"aw that's kinda nice" London commented. Bailey and Cody looked at her.

"Yeah I'm gonna go fix my hair now" She went in the bathroom and gave them privacy. As soon as she stepped in the bathroom she leaned her against the door to hear. Zack and Logan were listening through the other door and Woody and Marcus were listening through the open window.

"but he was nice" Bailey added, "he tried to make me like him... i don't know, i guess he asked Marcus and Woody how I started to like you"

"so it was like a six month plan?" He smiled.

"It was more like a 3 day plan... He tried to do the Mulch festival again, like you did... It was almost the exact same thing that happened. He wanted us to be Corn king and Corn Queen, London said she invited my last boyfriend. The difference is, you never came back.. and i waited for two hours for you to come. but you never came" There was a long silence after that, none of them knew what to say.

"You're stepping on my foot, get off, get off!" a loud whisper came from the window.

"did you hear something?" Cody stood up and looked out the window, he saw no one. Woody and Marcus ran away before Cody could see them. He turned back around.

"You're hearing things"

"Dude, step back give me some space, you're too close" another whisper came from the door.

"You cant say you didn't hear that." "SSHH!" another voice said. Cody opened the door and saw Zack, Logan, Woody, and Marcus standing with their ears leaning where the door was supposed to be. They all slowly turned to Cody.

"Hello" They smiled. There was an awkward silence.

"So um we are just going to leave now, hehe" "yeah i have to work now, so see ya" They walked away.

"I'm gonna go too Bails" He kissed her then left. He closed the door and Bailey walked to the bathroom. "Hey London, are you done?" She came out.

"Okay, London, what did you hear?" She smiled. Bailey sarcastically smiled back.

"oh nothing really..." "whatever"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**Later**_

Cody sat near the Smoothie Bar and ordered a strawberry lemonade from Logan.  
"No problem" he said, as he was pouring his drink.  
Cody turned and saw a girl smiling at him. She had straight dark brunette hair and was wearing a blue summer dress.

"Um hi?"

"Hi"

"Do you need something?"

"You have really amazing eyes. The best I've ever seen."

"Ohkay then..."

"Oh I'm Jackie"

"Cody, nice to meet you, I guess"

Logan turned around and saw Jackie. He slid the drink to Cody, not taking his eyes off Jackie. He walked around the bar to Cody.  
"Get away from Jackie" he whispered. "What" he mouthed.

"So Cody, tell me about yourself," Jackie said, trying to get his attention.  
"There's not much to tell about me, um I'm smart"  
"And taken, he has a girlfriend already"  
"Oh... okay"

Another person, in a uniform came to relieve Logan. Logan left but didn't lose his sight on the two. _I'm gonna dress up quickly and come back to get Cody away from Jackie_ he thought. As he was going up the stairs passed Bailey.  
"Hey Logan"  
"Hello Bailey" He stopped and realized that was Bailey. He ran after Bailey.  
"No can't go down there"  
"Why not?"  
"Um there has been a terrible accident in the Smoothie Bar, the whole machine went berserk! You do not want to go down there"  
"I think they fixed it, I'll be fine" She continued to walk down the stairs and went to the sky deck.

Jackie was listening to Cody talk then saw Bailey.

Cody kept on talking, "so when I was younger I lived in Boston with-"

Jackie kissed him and made sure Bailey saw. Bailey gasped and stayed still, her eyes wide opened. Logan let go of her.  
She left before anyone could see her cry. Jackie stopped when Bailey left.

"What was that for? I told you I have a girlfriend"

"or you _had_" she murmured. "What?"

"Oops sorry" she said, and then she left. He was so confused.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You were awesome yesterday" Zack said to Max.

"Tell me something I don't know, ha ha" Zack raised his brow, wondering if she was serious or not.

"I'm kidding, Zack! Oh and the flowers you gave me were really nice." London saw them talking while she was sitting with Logan.

She whispered, "They hang out a lot now"

"Did you say something London?" She shook her head.

Zack saw London and Logan at the same time. They were smiling at each other.

"London and Logan are getting really close" he said.

"Yeah, I guess so" Max said"

"Not that I care though"

"Okay Zack, whatever"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**The next hour**_

Cody went to London/Bailey's room and knocked. London opened the door.

"What do you want?" she loudly says into the room.

"Is Bailey in there, and are you mad at me or something?" She looks at Cody and whispers.

"No but Bailey is... and its okay me, Zack, Max, Marcus, Logan, and Woody are on it"

"On what exactly?"

"Ssh she'll hear us" She steps outside and closes the door behind her.

"okay don't worry, were gonna get you guys back together, for sure"

"Wait, me and Bailey? We were never not together"

"Oh... You don't know?" He slightly shook his head.

London continued, "Well... she saw you kissing Jackie"

"No she kissed me. I didn't even know Jackie for an hour"

"We know that, Logan told you to get away from her because Henry hired Jackie to kiss you when Bailey looked"

"You know I thought Henry was an okay guy the first time i met him ... So she _did_see it" London nodded. "Ugh its just like Paris all over again... I don't want us to break up again... so what do we do"

"you mean, what do _you_do?"

"we should set up a surprise for her?"

_"you_ should set up a surprise for her_"_

"how do we do that?"

"How do _you_ do that?"

"Stop that. and never mind for get the surprise that's stupid. okay can i at least talk to Bailey?" London looked back into the room.

"I think she cried herself to sleep" "ugh she cried?"


	11. This is Where We Have to Stand

_**i dont own anything again... okay review read enjoy... :)

* * *

**_

_**The Next Day**_

"So you like him huh?" London turned around and saw Marcus standing there.

"What?"

"You like Zack?" She looked down.

"No its more, she's in love" Bailey came out.

"Bailey, you're out of the room? Finally"

"You're changing the subject"

"Just say you're in love, we know"

"I am not!"

"We can see right through, we know who you're thinking of"

"In love? Psh... its too cliché. I am not in love"

"She's smiling" Marcus said, "thinking bout it?"

"London, it's okay if you're in love, give up, we know, everyone does, except him"

"but... no- no I do not, I am _not_ in love with Zack."

"Who do you think you're kidding? Why deny it?"

"No its because every guy I went out with, I don't know... it does not work out, and if it doesn't work out between Zack and me, it'll be hard to be friends again, plus, he hangs out with Max a lot... I think he likes her back"

"Max and Zack?"

"You'll never know unless you try"

"Nah" She got up and walked away. At the same time, Marcus went over to Zack.

He was busy playing basketball and Marcus cut in and played.

"So did you see London today?" Marcus said.

"Yeah, why?" he said as he moved around, bouncing the ball.

"You like her right?" Marcus asked when he was barely paying attention.

"Yeah" he shot the basket, realizing what he said he stopped. "I mean no... no I don't. What about her?"

"Who London? Oh maybe."

"Maybe?" "yeah she said she wont say she's in love"

"with?"

"So do you like her? I mean everyone knows, you're in love with her"

"_everyone_?" Marcus nodded. "Does she like me?"

"uh maybe, well between maybe and yes, but leaning more on the yes"

"huh... London likes me, that's weird"

"Why?"

"I don't know, it seemed like she really likes Logan more"

"Yeah she said the same thing about you and Max"

"What? No me and Max are just friends, nothing serious"

"That's what you say about all of the girls you've dated" "so?"

"That's one of the reasons why London wont go out with you"


	12. Did You Regret Ever Holding My Hand

**I dont own anything. I think i am only gonna make one more chapter. So yeah enjoy review**

* * *

Cody saw Bailey walking around. He looked at her and when her gaze caught Cody's, she walked faster. Cody ran after her and finally caught up to her.

"Bailey I- please forgive me, I didn't even know Jackie, she kissed me suddenly"

"And you kissed her back"

"No I didn't, I actually told her I have a girlfriend"

"You _had_ a girlfriend, or maybe your girlfriend now is Jackie"

"No she isn't, remember what you said to me yesterday?.. You're the only one I want"

"Oh please, not if you go kissing another girl, you expect me to just forgive you just like that?" she said bluntly as she walked away. He quickly took her hand.

"Bailey, please believe me" She struggled to get loose of his grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"I think I liked it better when you weren't here" He let go and she walked away. He slowly walked and sat on a chair. Bailey looked back at him, sighed, and continued walking.

After his shift, Logan went to Cody and sat in the other seat.

"So did you talk to her yet?"  
"Yeah"  
"Are you going to tell me what happened exactly?"  
"She doesn't believe me obviously"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bailey? You have a visitor" She crawled out of her bed and tried to look decent.

"Hi I am Demi Lovato's manager, Michael Harvey, she wants to talk to you." He looked out the door and signaled someone to come in. Demi Lovato came in.

"Hi Bailey, you a fan?"  
"Eh sure"  
"Anyway a few days ago you came onto the stage and sang with me. Well we just want to say you have a beautiful voice and I had a great time singing with you. We were going to sing another song with another volunteer but you left right after the song."  
"Oh right, sorry about that."  
"No you don't have to be" Bailey looked down. "Is there something wrong, Bailey?"  
"Oh no... no its just because when I sang that song, the lyrics just um reminded me of... yeah you get it"  
"Was he special?"  
"At the time, yeah, but now..."  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
"It's a long story" Demi looked at her wrist watch.  
"Well I have until 7 hours for my rehearsals for next show, I've got time. Tell me everything, from the beginning"

_**4 hours later**_  
"So then I left him at the Eiffel Tower, he didn't come after me."

_**30 minutes later**_

"So he got a date before me for the dance, and when I met her, she was dressed in better clothes while I was in a stupid princess dress. And I tried to someone I wasn't and ended up losing my date, I think that was the same for Cody too. So we were alone"  
"So did you guys talk at all or dance?"  
"We danced to a fast song but then it became slow and the DJ said to pull that special someone close to you... it was awkward"

_**30 minutes later**_

"How can you be mad at him?" Demi said, "He seems loyal, caring, and I think he still loves you" Bailey's heart softened when she heard that.  
"You should talk to Cody sometime; he sounds like a nice guy who's right for you" she looked at her watch, "okay two hours left. You okay now?"  
"Yeah thanks a lot" "You're welcome" She smiled and left the room.


	13. Never Again

"London"

"Hi Zack" she said softly, dozing off then shaking her head to wake up.

"Something wrong?"

"I couldn't get any sleep last night, I've heard that people talk in their sleep, I never knew it was possible for someone to yell in their sleep, Bailey kept me up all night, she threw her pillow at me, I wasn't even sure if she was still sleeping that time, I am dead tired"

"Did she yell angrily?" "I guess, it sounded like it..." her voice trailed off.

"Anyways I was thinking about getting Cody and Bailey back together" He moved closer to her. She yawned.

"...I was thinking the same thing, so how do you plan to get them together" Zack put his arm around her shoulder; she could not help but rest her head on his shoulder and close her eyes. Zack did not mind, he kind of liked it.

"Okay, you don't have to say anything, just listen and don't fall asleep for a while" She simply nodded. With her eyes still closed and her head resting on Zack's shoulder, she listened to his plan to get Cody and Bailey together.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**Later**

Bailey jumped onto the bed and turned to her side, facing the wall.

"_**Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget about me?" **_**I knew this was not going to be an easy song to sing, but I continued.**

"_**Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget about us. But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it" **__I gulped and stopped singing, I cant take singing this song; it hurt me too much. Demi encouraged and signaled me to keep singing. I sighed and kept going, trying not to focus on the lyrics. But I couldn't._

"_**So now I guess this is where we have to stand  
Did you regret ever holding my hand?  
Never again, please don't forget, don't forget"**__ Demi stopped singing and let me to sing alone. I felt a strike of pain go through me as I sang it._

"_**We had it all, we were just about to fall  
Even more in love, than we were before  
I won't forget, I won't forget about us" **__I found myself somehow singing louder and stronger; and hurt building up in my eyes._

"_**But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song you can't forget it" **__Demi sang along. And I felt tears building up in my eyes and I felt my hands trembling._

"_**Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all. And at last all the pictures have been burned  
And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget, please don't forget us" **__Demi stopped again and let me do a solo. I sighed and sang softly, trying to hold back my tears. My heart sank._

"_**Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song but you won't sing along  
You've forgotten about us" **__I dropped the mic and paper, and left the stage before anyone could see me cry. I left the lido deck and went to the sky deck. I leaned on the rails, looked at the sea, and sighed. I suddenly remembered the poem from the day before. __**  
For heaven and earth and sea and sky  
Do melt as love has melt my heart. **__More tears fell and I quickly wiped them off. I found myself softly singing the last part of the song._

"_**Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song but you won't sing along  
You've forgotten about us" **__I took her hands off the rails and sighed. I wanted to cry but I was out of tears. Before I could turn around, I felt arms wrap around me and the man behind me gently pulled me closer to him. He whispered in her ear._

"_No I haven't"_

_No matter how mad I was at Cody, I still love him more than anything._

"Bailey!" London loudly whispered. "Are you sleeping?" I open my eyes wearily. I turn back to my other side and get up. I closed my eyes and a tear fell out. I quicky wipe it off with my sleeve.

"Good" London said in her normal voice, "so today is 'Do something nice for someone' day" Bailey stared at her as if she was crazy.

"I'm guessing that someone is me?"

"And Max too, so let's go get mani's and pedi's, my treat, then later, we find you a date"

"Wait, I don't want a date with anyone" Someone knocked on their door.

"Delivery!" an enthusiastic person said. As soon as London opened the door, the man held out the flowers, hitting her face

"Ew! Get it off me" "Ugh London, I'll take care of it" Bailey pushed her way through and the man shyly handed her the flowers.

"Hehe oops, here you go" She took it and closed the door.

"Weird kid... Who's it from" London said as she fixed her hair.

"It says_ H.D_. Hmm..." "High def?" Bailey laughed. She had not laughed in a long time.

"Oh Henry Davis," Bailey looked at the flowers again, "this is nice"

"Really? Can I maybe see those for a second?" Bailey handed her the flowers. London took it and threw on the ground.

"What was that for?" She was not angry, just curious.

"Bailey, can I talk to you for a second?" She nodded.

"Why are you still furious with Cody? It wasn't his fault" Someone knocked. Bailey got up as an excuse to not answer London's question.

"Oh hi Max"

"Hey Bailey, are you and London ready?"

"I don't know, something just tells me that it was mostly his fault"

"Okay let's take your mind off that, after the nails, we can go to the lido deck"

**New Message from Zack- **Bring Bailey to the Lido Deck in an hour; we'll meet you there later

When Bailey wasn't looking, London mouthed, "one hour", to Max. Max nodded.

"Alright, are you ready, Bailey?" "Yup let's go"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Cody, a bunch of us are getting together to watch a movie on the lido deck, wanna come? We're watching the best movie ever!" Woody told him.

"I couldn't care less about what movie it is"

"So you coming or not?" He sighed.

"Sure I'll go"

"Great, dress up nice"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **An Hour Later**

"There's no one here," Bailey said as she looked around. She saw a table covered in a white tablecloth and a rose in the center. "What's going on?"

"Guys there's no movie here" Bailey quickly turned around and saw her ex boyfriend. At the same time, Cody turned to see Bailey. She gasped to herself.

"London, Max, answer me, what's going on" London smiled.

"Just one little date with Cody? Please?" Max said.

"Are you kidding me? No way!" Zack heard Bailey's cry and walked over to them.

"Did you guys plan this?" she said in a softer voice.

"Not everything" Zack started, "we just set up at table and brought you two here"

"We're going to see how things go, we promise Cody had nothing to do with this," London added.

"I'm... sorry, I can't stay" Bailey started to walk but Zack took her arm. He looked at her with pleading eyes. Her eyes lowered. "I don't want to-" She looked up at Cody, a few feet away. He looked like he was arguing with Logan and Woody. They shook their heads and pointed at the table, Woody put his arms up saying 'why not?'

"I don't think Cody even wants to be here," Bailey pointed out. Zack and London look at Cody.

"He's just afraid if you reject him, so please"

"Come on Bailey, please, for a couple of minutes"

"Please, don't make me do this" Bailey pleaded.  
Zack, London, and Max looked at each other. They signaled Woody and Logan to come over.

"Stay here, Cody" They met at a separate table.  
"I feel bad, we can't force them to have a date" Max said.  
"But we did this to make it right"  
"And its not our problem to solve"  
"They'll make up, no one knows when but they will in their own time"

Bailey and Cody were standing in front of each other.

_Oh this is awkward..._

"Well, don't you want them to get back together, like they should be?"  
"Now that I think of it, I want them to get back together their own way... not by us." Zack and Logan nod in agreement.

Cody sat down on the table that was set up and slouched. Bailey hesitated, took a step towards the table where Cody was, but pulled back. Cody on the other hand was not paying attention to anything; he looked in one direction towards the exit.  
Bailey hesitated again and slowly walked towards the table.

'_I'm gonna regret this_ 'she kept on repeating in her her head. She bit her lip pulled out a chair and sat down. Part of her wished she had not come.

"Hey guys look at them," Logan pointed out.

"Ok, who told them to sit together?" They were silent.

"You mean they sat together voluntarily?" Woody said bluntly, "Yeah right"

"We'll just see how it goes"

**10 Minutes Later**

"So how long have they been yelling at each other?" London said looking at her wrist watch.

"I'd say about... 15 minutes, they just won't stop fighting," Logan said.

"This wasn't a good idea, probably"

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Zack said in a sarcastic tone.

"Guys, is that Moesby?" "Hide!" Everyone hid except Cody and Bailey, who were still screaming and yelling at each other.

"Cody, Bailey, What is the meaning of this?" Moesby yelled. The two were so surprised of his tone, that they instantly stopped yelling and were speechless.

"I'm getting complaints from suites that are not even near this deck! You two are so loud, the whole ship can hear you" Moesby calmed his voice. Zack, Max, Logan, Woody, and London were listening to their conversation, still hiding.

"Cody, Bailey, my office now" They both started walking and Moesby paused for a while. He looked around. "Logan, Woody, London, Max, and Zack, come out." They came out and hung their heads in shame. Moesby sighed and shook his head.

"I can get you suspended, better yet, expelled," he said to Logan, Woody, and Zack. They groaned. "I can take you out of your competition," he said to Max. Hurt built up in her eyes. "I can ground you, and tell your father to take all your money" he said to London. London eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "To my office, all of you"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	14. Please Don't Forget

I dont own anything. R&R.

**Don't Forget**

**

* * *

****And at last, all the pictures have been burned  
All the past is just a lesson that we learned  
I won't forget, please don't forget us****

* * *

**

Logan, Zack, London, Woody, and Max sat in a long black leather couch in the back of the room, while Cody and Bailey were sitting in two separate chairs in front of the desk.

"How did we get dragged into this mess?" Logan

"This is all your fault!" bailey yells.

Cody threw up his hands in exasperation.

"My fault? I wasn't the one who tricked you into going on a date with me"

"That's how," Max says in response to Logan's question.

"We might get kicked off the ship, I don't want to leave"

"Neither do I. No one wants to."

"You know what, Bailey? I'm-" Cody stopped when he heard London.

"I thought things were gonna get better tonight. We only made things worse and now I feel even worse than I was when I was tricking them into going on a date." London said

"You're what, 'Sorry Bailey I am stupid and it was my entire fault'?"

"Please" he scoffed, "I have nothing to be sorry for"

"Nothing? Oh yeah that's right _I'm _sorry because _I_ was the one who cheated on you"

Max leaned on the arm of the couch and lowered her head so that no one could see her face. Logan, who was sitting next to her, noticed.

"Max, are you alright?" She looked up and let out a deep sigh.

"Not really, I don't want Moesby to take me out of the dance competition. My team would _hate _me, everyone would be so disappointed, and all I worked for will be thrown away, I've been waiting more than half my life for Nationals in dancing"

"But you did make it here, far enough to go on a wonderful cruise ship and to meet new people."

"That too, this competition is the only thing keeping me on this ship and if I'm not in it, I won't see you guys again. Not for a very long time at least... Logan?" His eyes met hers.  
"I can trust you right?" He nodded. "I think the worst part is that this whole time I was on this ship, Zack didn't notice that I was falling in love with him, not once did he realize it. He didn't even recognize me when I came into the ship"

"I understand, not that I don't like Zack and Cody, but before they came back to the ship, London and I were the perfect couple, then when Zack came, she was all over him, that's why I hated them at first, but now I try to move on, I don't want to seem like a wimp"

"You're not a wimp because you still love London." A sudden scream made Max and Logan jump a little.

"I can't believe the way you're acting right now!"  
"Aaah! Just leave me alone"

Both Max and Logan sighed, thinking it was all their fault for Cody and Bailey's mess.

"I would love to be Marcus or Henry right now, out of trouble" Max nodded in agreement.

Zack turned around and saw London, she looked very depressed.

"London? Are you okay?" She closed her eyes and sat up.  
"What's wrong?" he asked again. She opened her eyes to look at him.

"Isn't it obvious? You are going to get kicked of the ship and I'm still gonna be here, or sent to live with Daddy and travel everywhere. Then I won't see you... I mean I won't see you _guys_ again."

"No, that won't happen" he assured her, but knowing there is a big possibility it will.  
"I can't help but think this is all my fault, I should've let Bailey make up with him on her own time." Zack was surprised, he didn't know she cared that much for Bailey.  
"I know I make fun of her a lot, but she's like a sister to me and I don't want to see her hurt, like I did when she knew you and Cody were leaving to Boston. Seeing her, in her bed, crying her eyes out..."

"London," Zack started as he took her hands, "it's not your fault, it's no one's fault really" She smiled.

"Right"

"ZZZT!" a sudden voice said. Mr. Moesby came in and sat on the chair in front of his desk. His expression and words were the kind that are calm yet the scariest you have ever seen. They all sat there, looking at Moesby in silence. He took about 5 seconds glaring at each and every one of them. The silence was nerve racking.

"I am disappointed in all of you, I honestly did not expect this from you," he looked at five sitting in the back of the office and shook his head, "First of all, I don't why you were out past curfew, and yelling and screaming, and-"

"Mr. Moesby?" Woody interrupted, "Well not to be rude or mean but, the five of us weren't the ones yelling." He looked at Bailey then at Cody then back at Woody.

"I'm sure it couldn't be just you two with all the noise you were making, it had to be at least five people to make that much noise." Cody and Bailey's eyes lowered in shame.  
_I didn't know we were that loud, _Bailey thought._  
I never wanted that to happen, _Cody said to himself.

"Max" Moesby started. She suddenly sat up and softly hyperventilated. "I will not kick you out of your competition, this is just a warning, if it should happen again, there will be consequences." She gasped of relief and smiled so hard.  
"The five of you in the back, there will be no punishments for you, take this as a warning, next time I will not stand for it, you may go" As she was walking out, London gave a sympathetic smile at Cody and Bailey. The smiled back, but it slowly became a grimace after she left.

Moesby turned back to the other two. "Now you-" He was interrupted by some muffled cheering outside the door.  
"As I was saying, what is the matter with you two?"

"Sorry Mr. Moesby but-"

"No 'buts', now why were you yelling? What was so important that you had to yell and annoy every passenger on the ship?"

"Nothing important... it's our own problem to fix and it's a long story" He leaned back in his chair.  
"I've got time" Cody and Bailey looked at each other.

"Um okay then"

_**15 minutes later**_

"And then he expects me to _believe_ him? I mean how could I possibly believe it?"

"Well its kinda hard to prove, right Moesby?" They suddenly started bickering. Moesby rolled his eyes.

"Don't raise your voice!" They instantly stopped.

"Ok moving on to the punishments" Their eyes widened. "Bailey you will be helping Cody at his job, since no one else but him has it. Only for a week and a half or so."

"Ha. Towel boy isn't that much of a challenge" Bailey said.

"Ha," Moesby and Cody imitated. Moesby continued, "That's not Cody's job anymore, he's the pool cleaner"

"Ugh.. You mean he's not towel boy at all now?" Cody softly laughed.

"Henry took my job, but it's not like pool cleaner's a step up"

"As for Cody, detention and you're on teacher helper duty for Mr. Hayes for a month." He knew Cody disliked Mr. Hayes the most out of everyone on the ship, well maybe Bailey is, Mr. Hayes comes second. Bailey jumped out of her seat, Cody simply watched her.

"What? You give me a horrible job, and give him just detention and teacher's assistant? That's unfair, Mr. Moesby."

"I'm afraid it is, you two may leave my office now." She walked out of the room with rampage. Cody was still sitting, watching Bailey leave.

"Man, she's really upset" Moesby got up from his chair and gathered some folders and papers.

"Yup, anyways Cody, remember that speech you have to make tomorrow for the new Italian restaurant" Cody nodded and left the office.

* * *

**So now I guess this where we have to stand ._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.Somewhere we went wrong  
Did you regret ever holding my hand? .-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._Our love is like a song  
I won't forget, I won't forget about us ._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-. But you won't sing along  
**...**.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-You've forgotten about us**


	15. Who'd You Think You're Kidding

**Songs: **_**Fallin'**_**sung by Janno Gibbs  
**_**Don't Forget **_**by Demi Lovato**

**P.S. If you have not noticed, there is a song for each couple.**

* * *

As the deck cleaner, Zack was walking around with a mop, tired from his job. London came walking by focused on her phone, texting; she did not notice the wet floor sign by Zack.

"Whoa!" Zack quickly turned and saw London falling. He ran closer to her, took her hand, and pulled her in. None of them noticed that London put her arms around Zack, still breathing hard from the fall that almost happened; both looking at the place where she slipped.

"Whew that was close hehe," Zack said, still looking at the floor.

"Yeah, wow" They turned their heads and looked at each other.  
They slowly leaned in.

"Hey Zack!" Zack quickly turned and saw Max waving at him. He let go of London's waist and hand. London smoothed her dress.

"Thank you Zack" she said in a serious tone. He nodded and went to Max. At the same time, Logan came up to London.

"Hello London, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing"

"Why are your shoes wet? And your phone is on the floor?"

"I tripped and fell, but I'm alright"

:::

"Hey Max"

"You ready to go?"

"For what?" Max's jaw dropped.

"Zack, don't tell me you forgot" She grimaced.

"I didn't forget"

"Okay then, what were we supposed to do today?"

He did not have a word in response.

"Zack?"

He hesitated. "We were gonna go to your dance rehearsals?" She raised a brow.

"No"

"No? We're going to..." he sighed, "I'm sorry Max, I have no clue." He could tell hurt was building up inside of her. She drew a deep breath.

"Just forget it Zack, it was no big deal, it doesn't matter," she said in a calm voice. Nevertheless, Zack could tell she was mad because her mouth had a tight pinched look.

"It is a big deal"

"How would you know!" she cried, "you don't even know what it is"

"I know because you are not acting like it was nothing"

"It's _nothing_, we were just supposed to have lunch together and hang out like we used to, but like I said, it doesn't even matter," she said, emphasizing the last words. She turned and walked away. He sighed.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Zack turned and saw his twin coming to him.

"Yeah kind of, she's not my girlfriend but it does hurt, I let her down"

"Imagine if she was girlfriend, it would hurt more, wouldn't it?" Zack imagined it, and then turned to Cody. "I didn't know that's how you feel"

"... I'm kinda over it."

"Really?" Cody took a deep breath in and sighed.

"No, how could I be? I'm miserable"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** Later**

"Hey, London, Logan, mind if I sit with you?"

"No go ahead, sit" Max pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Ooh there's Zack! See you guys later," London said as she waved to Zack and left them.

"Did I make her leave by coming here?" Max asked Logan.

"Not really, she was bound to go to Zack anytime soon, the whole time we were talking, she was looking at Zack"

"So how's it going with you and London?"

"It is most likely not going to work out with London and I. She likes me for my looks and accent."

"Your accent _is_ unbelievably amazing." He flashed a dashing smile at Max; she laughed. He smiled wider.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"What is up with that smile? Is that how you get girls?"

"That's my 'natural' smile." Max laughed again. She looked back at him and saw him staring at her.

"What?" she giggled. He said nothing. "Dude, say something." She playfully punched his shoulder. He smiled that dashing smile at her. She smiled back. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Hello everyone, my name is Janno Gibbs, and I'm here to perform a song for you cruisers, it's called _Fallin'_'"

"_Our little conversations  
Are turning into little sweet sensation  
And they're only getting sweeter everytime_

_Our friendly get togethers  
Are turning into visions of forever  
If i just believe this foolish heart of mine_

_I can't pretend  
That I'm just a friend  
'cause I'm thinking maybe we were meant to be_

_I think I'm fallin' in love with you  
And I don't, I don't know what to do  
I'm afraid you'd turn away  
But I'll say it anyway  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
_

_Whenever we're together  
Wishing that goodbyes would turn to never  
'cause with you is where I'll always wanna be  
Whenever I'm beside you  
All i really wanna do is hold you  
No one else but you has meant this much to me"_

The crowd applauded him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cody and Bailey both went to the hot tub in the sky deck to clean it.  
Wishing to get it over with, Bailey tried to clean fast.

As they were cleaning, Cody stole some glances at Bailey. She could not help but smile; she faked a cough to cover up the smile.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hi Zack"

"Hey London, do you think Max is really mad at me?"

"It didn't seem like she was mad when she went up to me and Logan"

"You and Logan?" he mumbled, he spoke up, "Do you like Logan the same way he likes you?"

"Logan likes me? I had no idea... anyways he's just a friend to me." Zack's serious face became a smile.

"So you wanna go for lunch?"

"Okay." They walked together to a restaurant. Suddenly, a man in a lobster jumped out in front of them. Startled, London quickly put her arm around Zack's and moved closer to him. Zack did not notice they were holding on to each other until they let go.

"Afterwards let's go to Cody's little speech for an Italian restaurant, we should bring Logan, Bailey, Max, Woody, and Marcus too"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **Later that night**

Moesby was bringing Cody to the podium; Cody was looking at crowd.

"There are so many people, Moesby, I didn't expect this much, I have no idea what to say, I was just gonna wing it" Cody looked back at the crowd, the flashing cameras blinding him, "so many people."

"I guess your idea of a 5 star Italian restaurant worked, many people like it, good job Cody." Moesby patted his shoulder and left him to make the speech. Cody goes to the podium and looks around. He sees mostly flashing lights but behind the crowd, he sees six of his friends sitting on a table with his ex-girlfriend.

* * *

**_Our little conversations  
Are turning into little sweet sensations  
And their only getting sweeter everytime.  
Our friendly get togethers  
Are turning into visions of forever  
If I just believe this foolish heart of mine_**


	16. He's the Earth and Heaven to You

"I don't know what to say!"

"Wing it, we have no one else to do the speech"

"I never did that before, I always come prepared in front of big crowds"  
Before he knew it, he was pushed to the podium.

**His Speech**

"Please welcome Cody Martin!" He gulped and exhaled.

"Hello... um well I was part of the team who had the idea to put up a famous Italian restaurant. It was.. special for me to have this restaurant because we had an Italian chef in Boston where I used to live in. That Italian chef and I were very close because we helped each other at times. He taught me how to cook and, I changed his diet to make him healthier. The restaurant reminds me of times back at the hotel, which I lived in for about three years." He looked at Bailey as he was talking. "There is another person who is an inspiration to me." Bailey caught Cody's gaze and he continued talking and looking at her, "She is just amazing and... I want her to know a few things, when I moved back to Boston, I never forgot her. And when I was invited back to this ship for a little festival for her, I didn't come, and I let her down. I still feel horrible about that, and I still am sorry for every mistake I made. And even though she's mad at me or we fight a lot, I still think about her all the time. I want her to know that I still love her no matter what."

Bailey's eyes lowered. Cody looked back at the flashing cameras and smiled.

"Thank you." He left the podium.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**Confessions**_

Bailey sat in her room, her legs pulled in against her chest. The same words were repeating in her mind.

_And even though she's mad at me or we fight a lot, I still think about her all the time. I want her to know that I still love her._

"Bailey? Are you in there?" a voice said outside her door. She knew it was either Henry or Logan, because of the accent.

"It's open," she quietly said. It was loud enough for the person to hear, and the door opened. Henry came in.

"I know your mad at me, pretty much everyone is, but just listen to me now, okay? Your friends may not have told you this." He hesitated, thinking, _Should I tell her, everything is the way I want it._

"Henry? Told me what?" He sighed.

"It is all my fault that you and Cody broke up. That girl who kissed him, did not know him at all, he did not expect a kiss from her."

"You know the girl?"

"Yes, I do because I told her to kiss Cody when you were looking."

"You what?" Anger was in her eyes, and then she suddenly felt horrible. _I should've believed Cody_, guilt filled her heart.

"I am very sorry, I know my apologies will not make it better but it's the most I could do up to this point. Bailey, I'm so sorry." She bit her lip, she didn't care about Henry at the moment, only Cody. She felt tears building up in her eyes but she held them back.

"I understand if you hate me," Henry mumbled.

"I would never hate you, I hate what you've done but, I should forgive you for that." Henry had a small smile on his face, you could barely tell it was a smile.

"Many people on the ship think that I am a huge jerk and-"

"It's okay, we make mistakes sometimes, maybe _big_ mistakes, but I can still forgive you." She knew she couldn't be mad at him forever, even thought she was extremely furious, she got it over with and forgave him. Henry got up and walked over to the door. Before he walked out, he looked back at Bailey, who was nearly crying. He sighed, _what have I done_. He closed the door behind him.

:::

"Max!" Logan called out. She turned around.

_I can't pretend, that I'm just a friend, cause I'm thinking maybe we were meant to be._

"Oh hey Logan, did you hear Cody's speech, it was _amazing_."

"Yes it was fascinating, everyone heard it and instantly rushed over to the Italian restaurant to meet him, but he just disappeared. Anyways that's not what I wanted to tell you about."

"Oh okay what is it?" Logan hesitated.

_I think I'm fallin' in love with you, I don't know what to do._

"Logan?"

"So there's a dance coming up soon"

"There is? That's cool, but it's probably for students at Seven Seas High only."

"Students from Seven Seas High can bring someone who is not from there. So I was thinking, would you go with me, as my date?" He quickly said it and sighed of relief. Now he was just waiting for an answer. She smiled.

"Of course, but... I don't have that many dresses, unless they're costumes for the competition"

"You could borrow something from London"

"Oh yeah London, do you still like her?"

"Max," he held onto her hands, "I like_ you_"

"I like you too"

"Anyways London probably likes Zack more."

:::

"Addison." "Woody" they said in unison. They laughed.

"Let's say it at the same time" Addison quickly suggested.

"Okay 1... 2... 3!"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes" They both said at the same time. They both laughed.

:::

"Hey Zack" London sat next to him at the Smoothie Bar. She was focused on her makeup and stared into her little mirror, then added makeup. "Can I get a strawberry banana?"

"London, I don't work here anymore."

"Oh yeah that's right..." she said into her mirror.

"Why do you keep applying makeup?"

"Because, I need to look pretty all the time." Zack lowered her mirror. She turned to him.

"You don't need it, you're already pretty without your makeup," he said carelessly. She giggled, and he noticed what he had said, and smiled at her.

"London, I"

_No chance, no way, I won't say I'm in love_

"You...?"

_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it_

He drew a deep breath. "You wanna be my date for the dance coming up?" Her eyes widened, then she blinked a couple times.

"Wha- Me? Why?"

_It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love_.

"because you're the only girl I want" She was surprised.

"Okay"

"What?" He was also surprised. She smiled.

"I'll be your date." Zack smiled back at her.

:::

Bailey was still sitting on her bed; she was in same position, as she was when Henry came. _I feel horrible, I should be happy but I am not._

Someone knocked on the door, whoever it was, they were silent, the knock was quiet. Bailey was motionless.

"Come in," she said looking down.

"Bailey..." a calm voice said. She turned her head and saw Cody by the door, looking down at the ground. Her heart squeezed as he walked to he bed and sat on the edge.

"I'm sorry, Cody" she whispered. There was a long silence

"Bails, I'm not mad." Bailey felt like she was shrinking. She was silent. "You heard my speech, right?" She felt like she was shrinking again.

"What I said was true. I never stopped thinking about you when I was in Boston." She shrank again, the fact that he was still gracious about it, made her feel small.

"And I still love you." By then, Bailey felt as if she were only inches tall. She felt chills go up and down her spine as she heard his last words. She lifted her head and met Cody's blue eyes.

"You still love me..." she said in a confused tone. He moved closer to her.

"I've always loved you." He turned away and took something from the ground beside the bed. He handed her a bouquet of red roses.

She had a small smile on her face.

"I was supposed to give you this, as soon as I came back, but we were interrupted." He handed her a folded paper. She opened it.

"It's not much..."

_The pearly treasures of the sea,  
The lights that spatter heaven above,  
More precious than these wonders are  
My heart-of-hearts filled with your love. _

_The ocean's power, the heavenly sights  
Cannot outweigh a love filled heart.  
And sparkling stars or glowing pearls  
Pale as love flashes, beams and darts. _

_So, little, youthful maiden come  
Into my ample, feverish heart  
For heaven and earth and sea and sky  
Do melt as love has melt my heart. _


	17. Try to Keep it Hidden

**Don't own anything. Please enjoy review. **

**Enjoy!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Continued.

_For heaven and earth and sea and sky_

_Do melt as love has melt my heart_

"I've heard this poem so many times..." Bailey started.

"So its really nothing special"

She continued, "And I still love it, especially coming from you." She smiled, still looking down at the poem. "Thank you"

He leaned in and kissed her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: _The Dance_

"Is it done yet?" Bailey asked.

"One more curl and... there. You hair is perfectly styled by the London Tipton." London stepped back to see her work. "Not as pretty as me but you come close I guess." Bailey's pangs were put to the side and curled towards the bottom. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Whatever, I still think its great." She wore a simple back dress with a gold belt hugging her waist. London wore a black stilettos and dark blue dress with a thin black belt around her waist. They got excited when they heard a knock on the door. Bailey ran to the door with a grin on her face.

"Delivery!" "Oh.. Thanks" She got a teddy bear with a little card in its hand. She took the card out, threw the bear on her bed, and leaned on the open door to read it.

_I am still very sorry Bailey, I hope by now, you forgive me. Anyways Cody is very lucky to have you. Hope you have a great time tonight.  
See you there ~Henry_

"Hey Bails, you read?" She looked up from the card and saw Cody standing in front of her. She instantly smiled.  
"Let's go"  
"You look beautiful" Cody said as they were walking down the hall. She giggled and he gave her a little kiss.

About a minute later, Zack showed up at London's cabin and knocked. London, who was still fixing her earring, walked to the door. She smiled when she saw Zack.

"Is that the white jacket I got you for our fake marriage?"

"Yeah I figured I should wear it for you tonight." They smiled at each other.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yes but hold on I'm just going to put on my necklace... as soon as I find it." Zack interrupted her search.

"No need for that, London." He had a grin on his face, which confused her. "because I bought one for you." He took a long, flat blue box out of his pocket and opened it. The necklace was silver with diamonds and one sapphire in the shape of a heart.

She gasped. "Zack you didn't have to" He put a hand up to stop her.

"It's ok, I wanted to." He smiled. "Turn around I'll put it on for you." She did as he said and he put it on her. She turned back around. Neither knew whether to kiss the other or not. They didn't. Instead, Zack took London's arm and put it around his. They walked out of her cabin and into the hallway.

:::

"Hello?" Max opened the door and saw no one. "Huh, I was sure I heard someone knock."

"Oh Max, you're just excited," her roommate said. Max turned back outside the door. She was about to take a step out to find out who knocked, but she saw a rose in on the floor in front of her. She picked it up and read the card tied to it.

_Look to your right and in the flower bed._ "What?" She followed the directions and looked down at the flowers. She searched for something with her eyes but couldn't find it. "What is he talking about?" She looked at the end of the flower bed and saw a small black box. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a gold bracelet with diamonds hanging down from it. Inside the cover of the box, said _I think I'm falling for you ~Logan_

Max ran back into the room and jumped onto the bed.  
"Guys! Look what he got me!" she said in a singing voice.

"Max, are you ready to go?" She quickly turned, ran to Logan, and hugged him around his neck. "Thank you so much Logan, no guy has ever gotten me something this great before." He smiled and hugged her back.

"You're welcome." She pulled away from him.

"Okay I'm ready to go." They started walking down the hall.  
"You look incredible by the way" Logan said.

All the couple came down to the sky deck for the dance. "My Life Would Suck Without You" was playing.

_**15 minutes later**_

It was a slow dance. Zack, Logan, and Cody pulled their date in closer. They all had thoughts running through their minds

Zack: _Max looks gorgeous  
_London: _Logan looks great  
_Cody: _There's Jackie, she looks nice  
_Bailey: _I feel bad for Henry  
_Logan: _London looks beautiful  
_Max: _A small part of me, wishes to be with Zack.  
_All: _But it doesn't matter, I'm with someone who is really great._

The DJ changed the song. "I Won't Say I'm in Love" played. Zack and London smiled at each other and danced.  
_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love_

After that song, "Fallin'" started playing. Max and Logan remembered that time when they fell in love.  
_I think I've fallin' for you_

Then, "I'll Stand By You" began. That was Woody and Addison's song.  
_I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you._

Finally, "Don't Forget" played.  
_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it._

One last slow song played. "It is You I Have Loved."  
During the song, it became awkward for Logan and Max, and Zack and London. Cody and Bailey danced in front of them and kissed.

Zack leaned in and kissed London. She was surprised at first. Logan did the same to Max, she felt the same way as London, yet they both kissed him back.

_Its no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me.  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
It is you I have loved all along_


	18. No Chance

**So i hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading it, it means ALOT! seriously**

**its oooooooover! man i wish it wasnt but i dont want a story 35 chapters long. i had more things in mind actually but school started.. i got busy with school stuff**

**Songs Used**

_**Dont Forget **_**(obviously!) **by Demi Lovato- used for Cody and Bailey

**_I Won't Say I'm in Love _**seen on movie _Hercules - _used for Zack and London

**_Fallin' _**sung by Janno Gibbs - used for Logan and Max

I also used **_Of Pearls and Stars_**_ poem _by Heinrich Heine in a few chapters, i loved it 3

* * *

**its nice... i got a lot of reviews so thanks. i mean compared to my other story _Only Reminds Me of You _that got only like 5 reviews (it was a oneshot, you dont get many reviews)  
since the number of reviews was small... i thought having 10 reviews for this story was INCREDIBLE then i saw stories by Man of Faith, SprouseGoose, etc (hope u dont mind i used u as an example) and when i saw their story reviews i was like **"wow! thats AMAZING, i want that to happen to me one day... it probably wont though" **so yeah it was pretty cool having over a 100 reviews (i saw one w/ 300) but the whole reason why i did this was that _at least someone_ would enjoy it. so im happy more than 10 people actually liked it**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, OR SUBSCRIBED! **it was a great experience!


End file.
